


Brain Damage

by PragmaticKatharsis



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Dark, Gen, Insanity, Mindfuck, Obsession, Obsessive Behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticKatharsis/pseuds/PragmaticKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Avengers Loki is sent back to Asgard. On grounds of insanity, Loki is to remain in his - admittedly spacious - chambers and is regularly visted by mind healers, friends and family. Remembering a bit of advice someone gave him on Midgard, he begins to write lists. It soon becomes a macabre look into his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daisy Chains and Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Norse!Kink meme prompt.

Loki didn’t believe The Others. His ‘family’ and ‘friends’ and the ‘healers’ who said he wasn’t right in his head. It made no sense. He was perfectly fine, had been forever. He could still remember and reason better than any of _them_.  
  
#59 _Favorite People:  
1\. Loki  
2\. Mother  
3\. Person in the mirror  
_  
  
But at least they gave him these nice rooms, and they let him write. He remembered that it was good to write things out, that they made more sense then. Or made them more real. All of his thoughts weren't just in his head anymore, so of course they were real.  
  
#27 _Why We Don’t Run Away:  
1\. This is our home.  
2\. Mother would be sad.  
3\. Where are we supposed to go?  
_  
  
Sometimes he wasn't so happy here, though. Like when the 'healers' came. He didn't like them, didn't need them. There were times when he couldn't help but scream at them because they wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
#32 _Why We Don’t Like It Here:  
1\. Everyone’s weird – they think we’re insane.  
2\. The servants look at us funny.  
3\. This room is scary at night.  
4\. Brother keeps visiting.  
_  
  
It was even worse when 'family' or 'friends' would come to see him. They talked oddly and wouldn't look him in the eye - except Brother. And he did not like Brother.  
  
#54 _Why People Hate Me:  
1\. I exist.  
2\. I like magic.  
3\. I'm not Aesir.  
4\. I'm not like Brother.  
_  
  
But it was still okay here. His lists kept him sane, though no one else seemed to like them. The servants avoided them and the 'healers' tried to talk about them. They never understood them, so why bother trying to explain them?  
  
#12 _Best Sounds:  
1\. Explosion Booms  
2\. Laughing  
3\. Ligaments Snapping  
4\. Bones Snapping  
5\. Others Screams  
6\. Fire Crackling  
_  
  
There wasn't a lot to do besides the lists, anyway. He'd read all the books here, and they didn't like giving him new ones. They said they might give him 'ideas', which is stupid because isn't that what books are for? Why don't they want him to have ideas?  
  
#11 _Worst Sounds:  
1\. Thunder  
2\. Laughing  
3\. Crying  
4\. Silence  
5\. Doors Opening  
6\. Voices  
_  
  
It wasn't like he did bad things. They didn't need to try to keep the ideas from him - they were already there. He didn't even act on them. Mostly.  
  
#73 _Favorite Things To Cut:  
1\. Paper  
2\. Skin  
3\. Finger Nails  
4\. Fingers  
5\. Arteries  
6\. Minor Organs  
7\. Major Organs  
8\. Sif's Hair  
9\. Brother's Friends  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will likely start getting darker/more graphic as I continue, so fair warning. Also expect stylistic changes, some chapters may have more lists than others. Any concrit would be appreciated.


	2. My Brother's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lists disturb Thor more than others.

With his father in the Odinsleep and his mother keeping vigil at his side, Thor was the one who visited Loki the most. The random lists he finds at first are seemingly harmless, even though he didn’t quite know what they were for. His brother had always been extremely organized; perhaps this was just a new take on it? One day he would have to ask, but for now he was lucky to get a single sentence out of him these days.

 

#93 _Terrestrial Biomes:_

_1\. Taiga_

_2\. Wetland_

_3\. Grassland_

_4\. Coniferous Forest_

_5\. Desert_

~~_6\. Tundra_ ~~

 

Some of the papers actually gave him hope that his brother was slowly recovering, or at least letting go of his hate. They reminded him of the many times Loki came home with journals of observations after traipsing across the nine realms, all in order to sate his curiosity. Though Thor had teased him about it in their youth, his brother had always been resolute in his scholarly research.

 

#4 _Unconventional Midgard Curiosities:_

_1\. Large Mechanical Transportation_

_2\. Flying Fortresses_

_3\. Advanced Munitions/Provisions Distribution System_

_4\. Non-magical Virtual Constructs_

 

Some of the numbers on the papers seemed a bit off to him.

 

“Brother, are you writing these in order?” They were beginning to clutter every surface of his brother’s rooms, but he wasn’t quite sure there were that many of them yet.

 

“They’re always in the proper order,” was the only reply he received. Exactly _whose_ proper order they were in was now the question.

 

#16 _Reasons Brother Is A Bad King:_

_1\. Impulsive_

_2\. Brash_

_3\. Incompetent_

_4\. Self –Righteous_

 

Others would remind him why his brother grew sullen in his presence, but perhaps even worse were the lists that peered too deeply into his brother’s distorted mind.

 

#49 _Why They Muzzle Us:_

_1\. They don’t like our games_

_2\. They don’t want to hear us_

_3\. They hate us_

_4\. They hate us_

_5\. They hate us_

 

He holds the offending paper. “Brother, no one here hates you. We had to do that for your own good.” Thor had to believe it, had to believe that all of the things they went through were for his brother’s well-being.

  
Loki’s still won’t meet his eyes, is staring at the space next to Thor’s head. “You’re lying to me.”

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

His brother, still huddled oddly in his chair, just gave him that distrustful glare, as if to say ‘you know very well why’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and stuff guys! Bonus points for people who figured out why Tundra was crossed off.


	3. Who You Are In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling, falling down - but he never hits the ground.

The sun is setting, and all the noise is finally beginning to wind down outside. Loki thinks he used to like when it was this quiet; before when it had been soothing, calming. Now when he hears the silence it screams at him, reminds him of his _Fall_. Everyone else hated it when he screamed back at the deafening noise, so he had to find other ways of making it stop. When he did things people hated they visited him with chains, false words, and poisons.  
  
#34 _Things We Don’t Like Remembering  
1\. Falling  
2\. The Dark  
3\. The Silence  
4\. The Cold  
5\. Pain  
6\. Chitauri  
7\. Midgard  
8\. Failing  
_  
If he had the ability he would have just sent them away with a minor show of his power. They knew this, and had made him keep an intricately-runed metal band on each wrist to dampen his power. He could still use his magic to a small degree, which was better than nothing, but his large displays of flame and frost were beyond him at present. Magic was something that could never be completely cut off, or at least not cut off without killing him. His jailors were far too sneaky/merciful/cruel for that.  
  
#21 _Schools of Seidr  
1\. Illusion  
2\. Entropy  
3\. Primal  
4\. Spirit  
5\. Creation  
6\. Mysticism  
_  
Such small power was little comfort when he wasn’t even sure what to do with himself anymore. He wanted to leave, wanted to escape, but he didn’t know where to go or how to avoid being recaptured. He was a god of tricks, right? Maybe he’d just have to plan some more to find the right one.  
  
For now he would think, and plan. ~~Because that’s all he was good for.~~  
  
#86 _Why We Hate The Dark  
1\. There’s no sound  
2\. There’s no color  
3\. There’s no one  
_  
That’s why the lists were important. The mortal had been correct in this; they would make everything much clearer to Loki if he gave it enough time. Maybe he should have kept the man around longer - or maybe any mortal, or maybe any one. Though honestly, that desire made no sense at all. He was always alone, had always been alone.  
  
#46 _What We Saw In The Abyss  
1\. Nothing  
2\. Nothing  
3\. Nothing  
4\. Nothing  
_  
He had to find a way out of this depressing tedium. It was beginning to affect his normally perfect cognitive functions. Thankfully, not all the thoughts and numbers and columns in his head were either horrible or blasé; some were still capable of making him laugh. They were the wonderfully cheery spots no one could take away.  
  
#5 _Things That Died In Amusing Ways  
1\. The mortal that fell off the tall structure and made a splat sound  
2\. All the mortals who got crushed in a single building due to the Tesseract’s power  
4\. Father/Not-Father/Laufey  
5\. The Jotunn  
6\. The spirited mortal I stabbed with my staff  
7\. The Chitauri invasion fleet_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I'm not the only one who thinks Chitauri mind fucking would have taken place at least partially - or at least enough for him to celebrate their deaths.


	4. All Are Mad Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor feels it's time to address a missing relic.

#6 _Favorite Possessions_

_1\. The Casket of Ancient Winters_

_2\. Seidr_

_3\. My Mind_

 

Thor could already tell that this was going to be one of the more unpleasant visits. The treasure vault had been thoroughly searched many times, and there was only one person who could handle the sole missing item in question. He cursed his inability to wield words as well as he did his weapons.

 

“It’s not yours.” No response. “Loki, please tell me where it is.”

 

Loki was oddly crouched in his seat again, his long legs held to his chest as his arms encircled them. His head was angled down, his focus seemingly fixed on the cluttered table before them. “It’s safe.”

 

#14 _Dangerous Things_

_1\. Loki_

_2\. My Words_

_3\. Power_

_4\. The Dark_

 

Thor knew his and his brother’s definition of ‘safe’ had diverged of late. This felt like stepping across a Midgard minefield. He would have to try to keep the patronizing tone out of his voice; it had a tendency just to close his brother off to conversation completely. “Loki, it’s a dangerous artifact, you know this very well. Give it back. You won’t be punished, I swear it.”

 

“No. It’s mine. You have yours, this one is mine.” His brother glared at the spot where Mjolnir usually sat on his hip. Thor always had to leave it behind in his own rooms before he went to visit his brother – Loki refused to even look at him if he brought it.

 

Perhaps he should just be grateful that he didn’t take the Tesseract or any of the more volatile treasures. It seemed odd to him why Loki would choose this one over all the others, but then again so did most things his brother did these days.

 

“Brother, it is not the same thing. You’re not well; it will do you no good to have it.”

 

#43 _Words They Keep Saying_

_1\. You’re not well_

_2\. You’re crazy_

_3\. Liarliarliarliar_

_4\. No, you can’t_

_5\. We’re trying to help you_

“You’re trying to lie to me again. I’ve had it before - I’ve had it for a long time. You can’t use it.” His eyes darted back to the table, clearly dismissing the subject.

 

#92 _Things That Are Fake_

_1\. Brother’s Concerns_

_2\. The Other’s Words_

_3\. Everything They Told Us_

 

It was always the same. Loki no longer believed anything he said. Still, Thor needed to try. He could never bring himself to give up on his brother. As far as he was concerned, it was not even an option. “I am not the one trying to hide or lie about anything. Right now I just need to know where you put the Cask.”

 

“And if I don’t tell?” It was the slight waver in Loki’s voice that gave away the fear, and that nearly broke his heart. Thor remembered how surprised his brother had been when the chains had first been removed, how surprised he’d been when he was told he would only confined to his rooms for now. It had made Thor realize that Loki had expected them to throw him to the wolves without trial or hesitation. It had hurt to think that his brother thought so low of him, even in his madness.

 

#76 _Ways to Get a Confession_

_1\. Interrogation_

_2\. Torture_

_3\. Persuasion_

_4\. Manipulation_

 

“No matter what I am still your brother and I care about you and your safety.” Thor never wanted to see any harm done to his brother. Even when they had fought, every blow he struck against Loki tore at him as well.

 

#37 _Family_

_1\. Mother_

_2\. Father?_

_3 ~~. Brother/NotBrother~~ nonononono_

 

“I will not force the issue. But you know you can tell me anything, right? Brother?” There was always hope that Loki would remember how much they used to trust each other, even if they had to slowly crawl towards it again.

 

“I already _told_ you, it’s mine.” His brother’s (now rare) indulgence of conversation was clearly over.

 

As he got up to leave he tried hard not to stare at the ever increasing number of lists littering the various spaces of the room. Some of the topics and items were growing beyond disturbing.

 

#67 _Things I Want To Do_

_1\. Destroy_

_2\. Escape_

_3\. Forget_

_4\. Please_

 

Thor would have to talk to his mother and the healers to see if there was any more they could do. They had wanted to see if his brother would be able to quiet his madness with as little tampering as possible, but it might be time to try something more drastic. Loki was doing better than when they had first gotten back, but he wasn’t sure if time alone would fix him. It ate at Thor, to think that he could only sit and watch as someone he loved suffered, that he could do so little for them.

 

#74 _Thor’s Fears_

_1\. Losing Power_

_2\. Losing Control_

_3\. Losing Respect_

 

Thor wasn’t sure which he preferred - Loki’s lies or Loki’s truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, guys, I cannot squee enough over all the awesome comments and kudos and the like. Hopefully I can keep up the daily updates, especially since I finally have my notes in order for this.


	5. Vanquish Your Noonday Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When surrounded by your foes, find a way to soothe your woes.

#62 _Why I’m Weak  
1\. I’m a monster  
2\. I Can’t Get Out  
_  
The blue shimmer of The Casket of Ancient Winters played along the walls delightfully - it was Loki’s only source of light this night. They had tried to find it, to take away what was rightfully his yet again, but he had not let them. Brother was always trying to take the things that belonged or were owed to him. Not this time. Not again. His hard won prize was beauty incarnate, but he was careful not to touch it directly – he didn’t like to look at himself at all when he did. ~~don’t think about blueblueblueblueblue~~  
  
#18 _Things That Burn On Contact  
1\. Touch  
2\. Acid  
3\. Fire  
4\. The Cold  
_  
They had searched his room, top to bottom, and still they had no idea where it was, even as it sat across from him now. Brother had even thought to try to trick its location out of him. Loki still knew, still remembered how to hide certain things not only from the average oaf, but also from the spying, traitorous Heimdall. Even though he could only hide the small things for now, it had been worth it to keep this.  
  
#24 _Where We Hid Things  
1\. Dimensional Space  
2\. Behind Second Bookshelf, First Row  
3\. In My Mind  
_  
The idiots should have known better than to try to part him from it, especially if they were speaking truthfully about trying to ‘help’ him. If they had truly wanted him better they would have understood why it was his. Simply being in the cask’s presence brought him back to better days; even without actively being used it soothingly sang to him of _power_.  
  
#68 _To Gain Power You Must  
1\. Lie  
2\. Trick  
3\. Deceive  
4\. Take  
_  
Did they honestly think all of his knowledge and cunning had deserted him after his defeat? That he could be contained by their mocking attempts at his ‘recovery’? Of course he was a bit… depressed afterwards. Anyone would be. It was normal. They had overreacted. ~~It wasn’t his fault.~~ And this charade was obviously some archaic form of punishment designed to make him go mad as retribution for his gross amount of failures. It wouldn’t work; they were fools to think he wasn’t on to them and their tricks. His mind was so much clearer now.  
  
#44 _How They Try To Kill Us  
1\. Poison  
2\. Boredom  
3\. Captivity  
4\. Their Stares  
_  
They had given him an extra dose of the swill they dared to call their ‘medicine’. Of course they had been sure to bring the damnable muzzle with them as a threat should he try to toss it back up again. At the time he’d been too deep in his own misery to even put up a front of resistance. First they try to poison his mind with lies and deceit, and now they’re even going further in their efforts to poison his body. He hated their concoctions and their incantations. They made him feel sick, like his head was in a vice and it was squeezing the sharp edges of his mind into rounded corners - it was making him weak.  
  
#40 _Reasons We’re Not Insane  
1\. We can still reason  
2\. We can still plan  
3\. I’m perfectly fine  
4\. Our logic is still flawless  
5\. It’s impossible for us to be insane  
_  
But the Casket had changed all that – it had broken up the monotony in his mind, helped him regain his better thoughts. His mind was so much clearer now after he’d allowed himself to bask in the glow of his rightful heirloom. And it was rightful. Thor already had Mjolnir. It was only right Loki had this. It had been the only thing to make him feel hopeful for the first time since he’d been placed in this room.   
  
#52 _Why I’m Strong  
1\. I’m a god  
2\. I have a plan _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that I've actually made any semblance of a plot for this surprises me as well.


	6. Sifting Through Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif's visit could be better, could be worse.

There were reports that Loki had been seen wandering the halls outside of the secluded wing he’d been confined to. How he’d managed to get past the guard posted at his door was troubling, but few wanted to confront him about it. This was one of the reasons why Sif had agreed to check in with him. As soon as she walked in, she saw one of the things that made others so nervous. The varied lists oddly placed about, some more mundane than others.

 

#10 _The Nine Realms:_

_1\. Asgard_

_2\. Alfheim_

_3. ~~Jotunheim~~_

_4\. Niflheim_

_5. ~~Midgard~~_

_6\. Vanaheim_

_7\. Muspelheim_

_8\. Helheim_

_9\. Svart-Alfheim_

Thor had wanted to be here, but was still busy with his duties. Her friend’s desire to become a better leader was perhaps one of the few good things that had come from all this. Sif was a natural choice as a replacement since she was one of the few people Loki would not outright threaten or resist. It was also true that Loki’s sickness of the mind disturbed her comrades enough to keep them from willingly visiting. Thor’s brother had always been odd, but it was never to this degree.

 

#22 _Forms of Writing:_

_1\. Poem_

_2\. Drama_

_3\. Novel_

_4\. Novella_

 

“Loki?” Sif could see he was standing next to a large bookshelf, a large tome already in his hands as he stared at it with an undeserved intensity.

 

“You never liked books,” he muttered. Loki didn’t even bother to look at her, just kept up his stare contest with the book’s cover.

 

“They have their purposes,” she said, trying to keep the confusion out of her voice. It made no sense as to why he sounded so dejected.

 

It would seem this was one of his ‘bad days’ as Thor put it. Days when he was so immersed in his own head that he barely noticed what was going on around him. Hopefully it would also make him slightly less manic.

 

#79 _Why Sif Stares:_

_1\. She still doesn’t like us_

_2\. She thinks we’re up to something_

_3\. We hurt her_

 

“Why are you here?” His voice was detached, apathetic. He had started to shift uneasily from side to side.

 

“I wanted to visit you.”

 

“Why?”

 

#15 _Things We Miss:_

_1\. Mother’s Smile_

_2\. The Library_

 

Why _was_ she here? It wasn’t like Sif had needed to comply with Thor’s request, could have left Loki alone for a single day. She could have let Thor attempt to figure his brother out on his own. Why hadn’t she then? Sif had thought of Loki as a friend, once. Not a particularly close one, but he had always been there with the rest of them. Though perhaps that was…unkind.

 

Sif had struggled to be respected by the other warriors, and after training sessions had many times gone off alone to lick her wounds. She remembered Loki would sometimes show up then, no matter where she might be, and the slight tricks of hand he would perform or the poems he would recite for her in attempts to cheer her up would help rekindle her spirits. He never asked anything in return from her, had still treated her afterwards with the respect due a warrior. Or rather all the real respect Loki ever seemed to grudgingly give anyone.

 

“I thought you could use some company.”

 

She waited for him to respond. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No. Just. Thinking.” Loki’s words were clipped and his entire body was trembling slightly as he kept his intense look upon the cover, like he was seeing something she couldn’t. With a start he finally seemed to notice his odd behavior and shook his head violently before giving her a half-hearted smile.

 

“I’m sorry for my lack of proper hospitality, my lady. How do you fare?” It was a pale attempt at his old behavior. His voice was artificially steady; whereas before he would actually put effort into smoothing it, shaping his words so that he’d appear charming, courtly, and in control.

 

“I’ve been well. Maybe a bit worried for you and your brother. Let’s just sit you down, yes?” Sif tried to act calm. Without waiting for Loki’s answer she gently pried the book from his hands and guided him to an armchair. He seemed to barely register the movement, only blinking in confusion when she finally seated him and sat in the chair next to him. His behavior was actually starting to disturb her - or maybe it was her trying to compare the way he acted now to the way that he acted before that was so unsettling?

 

She should be seeing the imperious man who damned his own brother, the trickster who would doom an entire realm for his own petty desires. There should be no sympathy for one such as him.

 

#30 _Types of Ballads Sif Liked:_

_1\. Romantic_

_2\. Adventure_

 

Instead she kept seeing the shy boy hiding in the shadows, dogging the footsteps of his older brother.

 

#95 _A Proper Lie Must:_

_1\. Be believable_

_2\. Be advantageous_

_3\. Be hidden_

_4\. Ring of truth_

She had to remember the person who he was now. He was a liar; his very movements were a lie. But was it right to label it all as lies? She wasn’t sure anymore.

 

‘When did you break? Why didn’t we see it? Is this another of your tricks?’ Sif wanted to ask. What came out instead was, “Now tell me what you’ve been up to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long absence! Got a bit busy for a bit there and then this just sat on my desktop daring me to try to edit it. I am still not happy with this one, but I believe the next should be better.


	7. Doubt Truth To Be A Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you wait and bide your time.

Loki had hated being jarred out of his thoughts by the unneeded intrusions. Didn’t these people appreciate the desire for calm while thinking? They did not appreciate much, in fact. Like when they said liar like it was a curse – when it should actually be given as a compliment. Someone who told the truth only had to know and remember the truth; someone who lied had to remember both the truth and the lie. Luckily he was intelligent enough to understand this, and it gave him a lot to think about and consider; thus the distaste for distractions from his thoughts.

He did not want _anything_ to slip from his knowledge.

  
#88 _Favorite Color Combinations_  
 _1\. Green and Gold_  
 _2\. Blue and Silver_  
 _3\. Red and Gold_

  
When Sif visited she had looked at him oddly, even more so than Thor usually did. She couldn’t have possibly known what he was thinking about, so really there had been no call for her obvious discomfort. It had been quite rude.

  
He hadn't been sure if she was there to trick him into doing or saying something or not, but decided to take precautions in case she was there for that. As soon as he’d remembered her in the room he’d made sure that he acted hesitant, contrite. He had allowed himself to look ‘good’ so as to not arouse suspicions.

  
It had hurt not to grin through the entire ordeal. He had sat across from her quietly and did just as she asked; let his jailors think he was content with imprisonment. 

  
#23 _Cloud Types_  
 _1\. Cirrus_  
 _2\. Cumulonimbus_  
 _3\. Cirrostratus_  
 _4\. Nimbostratus_

  
They thought they could fool him, could attempt to manipulate his thoughts and actions. His logic was without flaw, without parallel, how could it fail?

  
The only problem with his performance was perhaps that it had been a bit _too_ good, as afterward he was forced to swallow even more ‘medicine’ than he was usually given. The extra dose made him feel like his every nerve was on fire, like every single muscle was twitching. That his eyes refused to work properly was the main frustration, they constantly attempted to roll into the back of his head.

  
Loki had been fine with this unusual torture, could manage the way it affected his body and mind, for a time. The main problem was that when two silver scaled wyverns crawled into his room and started hissing at him his reaction time was greatly decreased.

  
#58 _Monsters We Killed_  
 _1\. Laufey_  
 _2\. The Jotunn_

  
He was proud that he had not panicked. Loki had swiftly gone to his bookshelf to find the weapon he knew was still hidden among the many books, he had put the sword there himself.

The hissing, screaming creatures hadn’t been a match for him after that.

He could hear shouts sounding from outside his room. Maybe more of the beasts were roaming the palace?

With Fandral and Sif at his side Thor burst into the room, weapons drawn. The stunned looks on their faces as they took in the sight of him standing victorious with bloody blade held in hand were priceless. Thor’s attention went directly towards the bleeding wyverns lying on his floor before he looked at him in something akin to horror. “Brother, what have you done? Why did you attack the guards? Where did you get that knife?”

  
#72 _Why Brother Is Jealous_  
 _1\. We are more cunning_

  
Loki huffed in indignation. Thor had some nerve. If the poison they had fed him earlier wasn't making his head spin he'd have been even more incensed.

“Guards? Knife? You should only try to trick someone who will actually fall for it. Just because I don’t like fighting every second of every day does not mean I cannot defend myself from such creatures! Now help me cut off their heads, I want to give them to Mother.” The gift would surely cause Mother to understand that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself; maybe even convince her to help him escape.

“This work is below you, my prince. Why don’t you rest while we tend to the…spoils of your victory,” Fandral suggested boldly as he nervously moved towards the carcasses. Loki nodded his consent as he backed away to let his orders be carried out. Finally, a little due respect

Loki frowned, trying to bring to mind what wasn’t right in a world that had started to tilt on its side. It only hit him as Thor cautiously approached him after sliding Mjolnir through his belt.

“My sword is dirty.”

  
#19 _Favorite Weapons_  
 _1\. Mind_  
 _2\. Sorcery_  
 _3\. Knives_  
 _4\. Staves_  
 _5\. Swords_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Loki is the most reliable narrator. Obviously.
> 
> Also, I have no excuse for how late this is. OTL


End file.
